totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabić wilka i uratować staruszkę
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 13 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Drużyny brały udział w poszukiwaniu świecącego pnia xD Nie obeszło się bez konfliktów ;) Isabella nadal żywi wstręt do Fatiha. Patrick wkręca Thomasa, a Andreas chodzi z Tatianą, a Andreas jeszcze o tym nie wie :P Wygrała drużyna Niedźwiedzi, a Renifery wysłały do domu Tinę. A dziś kolejny dzień, w którym zadebiutują dwie osoby! ;D Tak więc zaczynamy dzisiejszy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Domek - Pokój Dziewczyn Isabella wstała z łóżka. '''Isabella: '''Ach! W końcu mogłam się wyspać! <3 Jak nie ma Tiny życie wydaje się lżejsze xD '''Sierra: '''Co ty nie powiesz? '''Isabella: '''No poważnie :P '''Sierra: '''Zamierzasz znowu dążyć do celu po trupach? '''Isabella: '''Nie! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? '''Sierra: '''Zniszczyłaś przyjaźń z Tiną, związek z Fatihem. Tobie serio tylko na kasie zależy :P '''Isabella: '''Weź przestań... Tina sama się o to prosiła, a Fatih... '''Sierra: '''Co Fatih? '''Isabella: '''Zawiódł mnie :( '''Sierra: '''A może ty go zawiodłaś? '''Isabella: '''Nie powieszasz mnie. '''Sierra: '''Sorry, ale stwierdzam fakt. '''Isabella: '''Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie mu jeszcze zaufać... '''Sierra: '''Spróbuj! Przypomnij sobie wasz konflikt z końcówki PBP i to co dla ciebie zrobił ;) Sierra sobie poszła, a Isabella zaczęła rozmyślać. Obok niej usiadła Emily. '''Emily: '''O czym gadałaś ze Sierrą? '''Isabella: '''O niczym istotnym. '''Emily: '''Aha. '''Isabella: '''Myślisz, że wypadałoby dać Fatihowi drugą szansę? '''Emily: '''To zależy od ciebie. Wg mnie taka drobnostka (o której mi mówiłaś) nie powinna stanąć na przeszkodzie waszego związku. Poza tym mu wciąż na tobie zależy. '''Isabella: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Emily: '''Pytałam się go i tak mi odpowiedział. '''Isabella: '''No może faktycznie przesadziłam... NIE! Pewnie tylko udaje... Wciąż mu nie ufam :P '''Emily: '''Przemyśl to jeszcze. '''Emily: Dobra, skłamałam xD Nie pytałam go w ogóle, ale bardzo chcę, by do siebie wrócili. Isabella na to zasługuje. Jest moją przyjaciółką, więc jej pomogę. Domek - Pokój Chłopaków Andreas i Severin uzgadniają szczegóły ich sojuszu w swoim języku. Wtem do pokoju wchodzi Patrick. Patrick: '''Cześć. Co tam? :) '''Andreas: '''Właśnie nam przerwałeś kretynie -.- '''Severin: '''Nic takiego nie zrobił. '''Patrick: '''Tak w sumie to przepraszam. Jestem do niczego... '''Andreas: '''Bo jesteś xDDD '''Patrick: '''Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? '''Andreas: '''Przynieś mi coś ze stołówki :P '''Patrick: '''Dobra. Patrick poszedł, a Andreas i Severin kontynuowali rozmowę. '''Patrick: Niech sam sobie idzie po żarcie xDDD A przy okazji, dzięki Severin za info z poprzedniej drużyny ;) Stołówka Staruszki wydawały jedzenie. Julia: '''Jajecznica? Poważnie? Przecież jestem weganką... '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Lepiej nie protestuj... -.- '''Julia: '''Co wam, że dziś jesteśmy w takim humorze? '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Siadaj do stołu i jedz!!! '''Julia: '''Ok... '''Staruszka nr 3: '''No nie mogę... Zaraz wyjdę z siebie ;-; '''Staruszka nr 4: '''Spokojnie, spokojnie! Odnajdzie się ;) '''Fatih: '''O kogo chodzi? '''Staruszka nr 3 i 4: '''Nieważne! ;/ '''Fatih: '''Ciekawe co dziś każą nam zrobić. '''Tatiana: '''Możliwe, że dziś udamy się w tą część Syberii, w której nie było nas. Thomas, a ty, jak stawiasz? ;) '''Thomas: '''Cokolwiek by nie było... To i tak będziemy to robić w tym chorym mrozie! -.- '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie. Możesz liczyć, że cię ogrzeję. ;* '''Thomas: '''A co na to powie Twój zasrany "chłopak"? '''Tatiana: '''A niech sobie myśli co chce. Heh xD '''Thomas: '''Tak czy siak dostanie ode mnie wpierdol. Może jeszcze w trakcie programu xDDD '''Tatiana: '''A co? Zamierzasz w nocy wylecieć z Syberii i zakraść się do jego domu, a potem wrócić? xD '''Thomas: '''W życiu xDDD Przecież nie chcę atakować jego ojca lub brata :P '''Tatiana: '''Racja... Przecież go nie ma w domu xD '''Thomas: '''Ależ nowość... Odkryłaś kurde Amerykę xDDDD '''Tatiana: '''Heh xD '''Tatiana: Coś mi się wydaje, że nie mamy na myśli tej samej osoby. Hmm... ;) Julia i Fatih: '''O kogo chodzi? xD '''Tatiana i Thomas: '''Nieważne! ;/ '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! :D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy, cieszycie się, że teraz czeka was wyzwanie? ;) '''Thomas: '''No bardziej bym się kurde ucieszył jakbyś ty wziął w nim udział :P '''Chris: '''Na szczęście do tego nie dojdzie xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Miałam rację, że dziś udamy się w nowy zakątek Syberii. W tym miejscu jeszcze nie byliśmy. '''Isabella: '''Właśnie! Co to za miejsce? '''Chris: '''Zwyczajne, ale o tym później. A to dlatego, że... dwie nowe osoby dołączą do Was! ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''CO!? O_O '''Severin: '''Myślałem, że debiut DJ'a będzie jedyny. '''Julia: '''Właśnie. '''Chris: '''To mój program, więc mogę robić co chcę ;p '''Thomas: '''Dobra, nie pierdol tylko zapowiadaj te debiuty! :P '''Chris: '''Dzięki Thomas... (please) Powitajcie pierwszego debiutanta, który dołączy do drużyny Reniferów!!! '''Isabella: '''Hmm... Kogo bym najbardziej chciała? Za dużo... '''Fatih: '''Kumpel z załogi pirackiej, by mógł zadebiutować :) '''Chris: '''Niestety on nie zadebiutuje ;) '''Fatih: '''Szlag ;/ '''Chris: '''Do was dołączy... ... ... ..Gregor!!! Przybywa Gregor z otwartym plecakiem pełnym leków. '''Gregor: '''Siema. (kaszle) '''Fatih: '''Chory? :/ '''Gregor: '''To w sumie nic dziwnego. xD Jestem Gregor i mam nadzieję, że (kaszle) dobrze się poznamy. '''Isabella: '''Też mam taką nadzieję ;) '''Severin i Julia: '''My też :) '''Gregor: Trafiłem do drużyny - tej lepszej. Nie chciałem trafić na Andreasa, którego już widziałem w akcji przed ekranem (kaszle) Będę walczył do końca na pewno! Sierra: 'Czyli drugi debiutant trafi do nas! Super! <3 '''Thomas: '''Nie ciesz się tak prędko, bo jeszcze nie wiadomo kto nim będzie... '''Sierra: '''Byle to tylko nie był Cody :P '''Patrick: '''A może... Kevin? ;) '''Thomas i Andreas: '''O KURWA NIE!!! '''Tatiana i Sierra: '''A któż to taki? '''Thomas: '''Nieważne :P '''Chris: 'Żadne z was nie zgadło ;D A tym debiutantem (który dołączy do Niedźwiedzi) jest... ... ... ..Muriel!!! 'Niedźwiedzie: '''KTO!? Przybywa Muriel. '''Muriel: '''No cześć ;D '''Tatiana: '''To ona? '''Muriel: '''Dokładnie Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''W takim razie witamy panią w naszej drużynie! ;) '''Sierra: '''Hura! :D '''Thomas: '''Mogło być gorzej xD Witamy. '''Muriel: '''Gorzej? No sama nie wiem xD '''Thomas: '''Nie narzekam. '''Muriel: '''No dobrze. Chris, zapodawaj to wyzwanie, bo już się doczekać nie mogę! :P '''Chris: '''Chwila... Do Chrisa przybyły staruszki. '''Staruszka nr 1: '''To poco nas wzywałeś? :P '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Ja chciałam to pierwsza powiedzieć... '''Muriel: '''No witam. '''Staruszka nr 1 i 2: '''Witamy! '''Chris: '''Babuszki... Do rzeczy. Co stało się ze staruszką nr 5? '''Staruszka nr 1: '''A co? DO wyzwania chcesz to wykorzystać ty nicponiu? -.- '''Staruszka nr 2: '''My chciałyśmy ją uratować >( '''Chris: '''Ale zrobią to uczestnicy. Powiedzcie! '''Staruszka nr 4: '''A ty nie możesz? '''Chris: '''Mogę, ale nie chce mi się, a wy o tym też wiecie. '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Nie powiem. Niech się domyślą :) '''Uczestnicy: '''EJ! '''Muriel: '''Oj babki nie wywołujcie wilka z lasu, bo wy same się nie domyślicie do czego dojdzie. Milczenie... '''Staruszka nr 6: '''To ja powiem. Nocą została porwana przez wilka, który udał się z nią do jednego z domów tej opuszczonej syberyjskiej wioski. Proszę... uratujcie ją! :( '''Chris: '''Tak jest! Waszym zadaniem jest dostanie się do wioski, że uważajcie, bo po drodze znajduje się pole minowe. xD Jednak waszym głównym zadaniem jest zabicie wilka i uratowanie staruszki. '''Gregor: '''Mamy zabić wilka!? '''Fatih: '''Gołymi rękami? O_o '''Chris: '''Skąd? xDDD Staruszki każdego rzucili po brani palnej. '''Chris: '''Nie naraziłbym was na coś takiego przecież :P '''Thomas: '''No czy ja wiem... Stać cię na to. :P Thomas strzelił w śnieg, chcąc przestraszyć Andreasa. '''Andreas: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! Pojebało cię?! Mogłeś mnie zabić! '''Thomas: '''Przecież tego nie zrobiłem xDDD Andreas zaczął się trząść ze strachu. '''Chris: '''I jeszcze jedno! W broniach jest tylko jedna kula, czyli, jak już ktoś strzeli to już nie ma amunicji xDDD '''Thomas: '''JPRDL!!! -.- Walnął swoją broną Andreasa w łeb. '''Tatiana: '''Spoko Thomas ;) Mamy jeszcze 5 broni. '''Thomas: '''W sumie tak. Muriel rzuciła broń Thomasowi. '''Thomas: '''Hę? '''Muriel: '''Tobie się bardziej to przyda, a ja tego nie potrzebuję, by z wilczkiem walczyć :) '''Tatiana: '''Jest pani pewna? '''Muriel: '''A czy ja ci wyglądam na niepewną? :) '''Tatiana: '''Wręcz przeciwnie. '''Muriel: '''No widzisz. '''Severin: '''To kiedy start? '''Chris: 'Żałośni jesteście... START! Drużyny pobiegły. ... Renifery Drużyna Reniferów biegła w dół, w stronę wioski, aż nagle Severin ich powstrzymał. 'Isabella: '''Czemu stoimy? '''Severin: '''Wydaje mi się, że to już jest to pole minowe... '''Fatih: '''Hmm... Łatwo to sprawdzić. Fatih rzucił kamieniem przed siebie. Wtedy doszło do wybuchu. '''Emily: '''Niedobrze :/ '''Isabella: '''To co proponujesz Fatih? (please) '''Fatih: '''Zjedziemy na dół prosto do wioski. '''Isabella: '''Nie przeżyjemy tego! '''Fatih: '''Przeżyjemy xD '''Gregor: '''Mi się ten pomysł nie podoba. Wymyślmy coś lepszego. '''Fatih: '''Kto jest za? Emily, Severin i Julia podnieśli rękę do góry. '''Isabella: '''Niech wam będzie :P '''Fatih: '''Poczekajcie chwilę. Fatih pobiegł w stronę domku. '''Isabella: '''Ktoś nie pójdzie za nim, by go pilnować?! Świerszcz... '''Isabella: '''Przecież on może nas oszukać czy coś! '''Severin: '''Nie, raczej nie. '''Julia: '''On nie jest do tego zdolny. '''Isabella: '''Zobaczymy. Niedźwiedzie '''Thomas: '''Dobra... Z tego co widzę, to Renifery stanęły w miejscu i nie wiedzą co z sobą zrobić xD '''Muriel: '''Parka SxJ z tego co widzę jednak ma :P Rozmawiają ze sobą. :) '''Thomas: '''To ich sprawa... W sumie też stoimy w miejscu, więc kurde nie mamy powodów do zadowolenia :P '''Muriel: '''Idę tam :P '''Tatiana: '''Nie! Zrobimy to na spokojnie. Po drodze będziemy uruchamiać bomby za pomocą jakiejś łopaty lub długiego kija i nie wpadniemy. xD '''Thomas: '''No kurde fajnie, ale skąd my weźmiemy takiego kija? Tatiana wyjęła ze swojej torebki kijek, który rozciągnęła na 2 metry. '''Thomas: '''No nieźle. '''Sierra: '''To ruszamy? '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Jasna sprawa! Tatiana szła przodem z kijem, a za nią reszta. Renifery '''Isabella: '''Wciąż go nie ma? Przecież powinien już być! '''Emily: '''Może należy uzbroić się w cierpliwość? '''Isabella: '''Jak tylko tu przyjdzie i powie, że nic nie ma to... '''Severin: '''Już tu biegnie! :) '''Isabella: '''Nieważne :) '''Gregor: '''Niesie jakąś deskę. Czarno to widzę. '''Emily: '''Niech będzie. :) Przybył do nich Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Zjedziemy na tym. :) '''Isabella: '''A jak któryś z nas zginie? '''Fatih: '''To mój problem. To na pokład xD Uczestnicy usiedli na desce. '''Gregor: '''Ledwo się mieścimy. '''Fatih: '''To nic... zjeżdżamy! Fatih odepchnął deskę, która zjechała w dół, a Fatih nią kierował. Niedźwiedzie Drużyna Niedźwiedzi była przy końcówce pola minowego prowadzącego do wioski. Kolejną bombę usunęli ze swojej drogi. '''Tatiana: '''Już coraz bliżej :) '''Muriel: '''Strasznie po wolno nam to idzie... (ziew) '''Tatiana: '''Idzie szybciej niż zakładałam proszę pani. ;) '''Muriel: '''Szybciej to już jest podczas pielgrzymki :P Andreas podszedł do Muriel. '''Andreas: '(szeptem) Słuchaj! Doceniam Twój wkład w zespół. Przyłącz się do mojego sojuszu to będziesz miała pewny finał, bo na to zasługujesz ;) 'Muriel: '''Po pierwsze człowieczku... Muriel przywaliła mu prosto w twarz. '''Muriel: '''Nie jestem Twoją koleżanką i nie jesteśmy na ty ;p A po drugie... o jakim wkładzie w zespół ci chodzi, jak jeszcze nie zrobiłam nic dla drużyny :) Andreas upadł na glebę. '''Sierra: '''Jeszcze? '''Muriel: '''Dokładnie, jeszcze nie. '''Thomas: '''Patrick, zajmij się "rannym". xD '''Patrick: '(please) Patrick potrząsnął Andreasem, tak że on wrócił do rzeczywistości. '''Andreas: '''Co jest? '''Tatiana: '''Idziemy dalej. Usłyszeli jakieś wybuchy, a potem zauważyli zjeżdżającą na desce drużynę Reniferów. '''Renifery: '''JUHU!!! :D I dali radę zjechał, znajdując się w wiosce. '''Thomas: '''O kurwa! '''Muriel: '''Przyśpieszamy! Tatiana wraz z drużyną przyśpieszyli zachowując ostrożność. Renifery '''Julia: '''Fatih, dzięki tobie udało nam się! :) '''Fatih: '''Oj tam. Nic trudnego :) '''Isabella: '''To jeszcze nie koniec wyzwania... Musimy dziś wygrać! Jakiś plan? '''Severin: '''Rozdzielamy się na dwie grupy? '''Fatih: '''Dobre! '''Isabella: '''Znowu? Przecież to nic nie daje. '''Severin: '''To ja pójdę z Julką i Gregorem sprawdzać pierwszą... To ma być ta wioska!? Ona jest bardzo mała :O '''Julia: '''To lepiej! Pójdzie nam to szybko! ;) Usłyszeli ryk wilka. '''Emily: '''To dochodziło stamtąd! '''Gregor: '''A wg mnie doszło do mnie tędy! Obydwaj wskazywali w różne kierunki. Drużyna Reniferów nagle się rozdzieliła. Niedźwiedzie Drużyna Niedźwiedzi dotarła do wioski. '''Tatiana: '''W końcu! <3 '''Thomas: '''Kurdę, ale ta wiocha mała! Z góry na taką nie wyglądała xD Zbliżał się do niego Andreas z bronią. '''Andreas: Cóż, i tak mnie już zdążyli poznać, więc co mi szkodzi, jak jest okazja? xD Za zabicie dostanę dyskwalifikacji, bo w drobnym druku na regulaminie tak nie pisało. O taak, wręcz marzy mi się jego śmierć za te wszystkie krzywdy jakie mi wyrządził! :P Patrick, Sierra i Tatiana przyglądali się wiosce. Andreas namierzył głowę Thomasa strzelbą i pomału naciskał spust. Muriel: 'Thomas, padnij! Doszło do strzału i Thomas padł na ziemię. '''Andreas: '''Zabiłem go!? :D '''Tatiana: '''No to już po tobie! -.- '''Sierra: '''Po tobie, jak nic :) '''Patrick: '''Skupimy się na wyzwaniu? '''Tatiana i Sierra: '''NIE! -.- Thomas wstał, a Tatiana go uściskała. '''Muriel: '''Uff! Niewiele brakowało, aż zawału dostałam! xD Andreas się zsikał z przerażenia. '''Thomas: '''No to teraz już po tobie! Andreas w mgnieniu oka uciekł, a Thomas za nim pobiegł. '''Sierra: '''Dawaj Thomas! '''Patrick: '''Biedak :/ '''Tatiana: '''Czyli została nas czwórka? To dzielimy się po dwie osoby! Sierra i Patrick, pójdziecie sprawdzić okolice dawnej pizzerii (wydaje mi się podejrzana). A ja z Muriel okolice najdalszego domu. '''Muriel: '''Pasuje mi taki układzik, a jaki wy wydacie sygnał, jak odnajdziecie wilka? '''Sierra: '''Ja zaćwierkam! :D Zaczęła ćwierkać. '''Patrick: '''A poco sygnał? Jeszcze go zwabimy do siebie... '''Tatiana: '''Racja, bez sygnałów będzie lżej xD '''Sierra: '''To w drogę B) Drużyna Niedźwiedzi się rozdzieliła. Renifery Emily, Isabella i Fatih rozglądali się po domach. '''Isabella: '''Nie lepiej do nich wejść? :P '''Fatih: '''Czas, by tylko zajęło, a dobrze wiecie, że... Usłyszeli nagle jakiś hałas z jednego domu. Emily i Isabella z odruchu oddały swoje strzały, które trafiły w okno. '''Emily: '(palm)! 'Fatih: '''Szlag... 1 kula na naszą grupę :/ '''Isabella: '''Sorki... Odruch. '''Emily: '''Za szybko zdecydowanie. '''Fatih: '''Wy tu zostańcie, a ja wchodzę do środka! Fatih rozwalił drzwi wejściowe i wszedł do środka. '''Isabella: '''Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? :/ '''Emily: '''A czemu pytasz? '''Isabella: '''Aaa, bo stracimy zawodnika, a to duża strata :/ '''Emily: '''Mhm :) ... Gregor, Severin i Julia obejrzeli kolejny dom. Gregor kaszle. '''Gregor: '''Niech to... Gregor zażył lek. '''Severin: '''Kolejny pusty. '''Julia: '''W sumie ta ulica jeszcze 4 domy ma. Przejdźmy do kolejnego! ;) '''Severin: '''Odpoczynku może? '''Gregor: '''Właśnie, odpoczynku. '''Julia: '''Odpoczynku nie! :P Do roboty lenie! '''Gregor: '''Ależ się ta twoja dziewczyna rządzi xD '''Severin: '''Dziewczyna? To tylko przyjaźń. '''Gregor: '''Nie wydaje mi się ;) '''Severin: '''A co? Jesteś specjalistą od tego? '''Gregor: '''No, coś o tym wiem, bo miałem dziewczynę. Tyle, że mnie rzuciła :( '''Julia: '''Oj, współczuję :/ '''Gregor: '''Nie trzeba współczuć xDD '''Julia: '''To szukamy dalej czy nie? '''Gregor i Severin: '''Dobra, dobra. Niedźwiedzie Widać, jak Sierra przeszukuje cały opuszczony dom. '''Sierra: '''Hmm... Wychodzi na to, że to nie ten... Sierra wychodzi z domu. '''Sierra: '''A gdzie się podział Patrick? Mówił, że stanie na czatach i na mnie poczeka... Rozejrzała się dookoła. Po czym wzruszyła ramionami i udała się sprawdzić następny domek. Jednak usłyszała coś w jeszcze innym domku, do którego pobiegła i weszła. '''Sierra: '''No dobra. To gdzie on może być? :) Weszła na górę po schodach. Po czym zauważyła Andreasa wchodzącego na strych. '''Sierra: '''Padalcu, a ty tu czego? -.- '''Andreas: '(szeptem) Chowam się przed Thomasem... Na razie mu uciekłem, ale za żadne skarby nie mój mu, że jestem na strychu. 'Sierra: '''Jasne :) '''Andreas: '''Dzięki. Andreas wszedł na strych. '''Sierra: '''Tutaj nie ma wilka, więc wracam do tamtego :) Sierra wyszła z domku i spotkała po drodze Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Znalazłaś wilka!? '''Sierra: '''Wilka nie znalazłam, ale jestem na tropie :) A przy okazji... w domku na strychu znajduje się Andreas. '''Thomas: '''Ooo! To dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Thomas wbiegł do tego domku. Po chwili Sierra wyciągnęła telefon i zrobiła zdjęcie Andreasowi wskakującemu z okna. '''Sierra: '''Na bloga idealne <3 ... Tatiana i Muriel szybko uciekły z domku, otrzepując się z pajęczym i pająków. '''Muriel: '''No na mój gust tej dom nie był sprzątany z jakieś 100 lat :P '''Tatiana: '''Fee... Włosy mam całe w tej pajęczynie... Muriel wytargnęła z jej włosów pajęczynę. '''Muriel: '''I po kłopocie :P '''Tatiana: '''Patrz! Tatiana pokazała jej świecące się światło w kuchni oddalonego domu. '''Tatiana: '''Ktoś tam jest. '''Muriel: '''To oznacza, że ta wioska nie jest opuszczona :P '''Tatiana: '''Albo jest tam wilk ;) '''Muriel: '''Wilk potrafiłby zapalić światło? :O Nie wydaje mi się, by był na tyle inteligentny, co pies mojej siostrzenicy :P '''Tatiana: '''Tak czy siak trzeba sprawdzić to... Kto wie, może jacyś przystojni mężczyźni zrobili cichą imprezę :) '''Muriel: '''Ach, uwielbiam przystojnych i cichych facetów! <3 Trzeba to sprawdzić! Tatiana i Muriel pobiegły w kierunku domku. Jednak nagle Muriel wpadła do dziury kanalizacyjnej. '''Tatiana: '''O jej! Jest pani cała!? '''Muriel: '''Mogło być gorzej... Nienawidzę tych dziur... co za niedorajda jej nie oznaczył... '''Tatiana: '''Czekaj, za chwilę pomogę! '''Muriel: '''Idź już tam! Ja sobie dam radę! '''Tatiana: '''Jak tak pani mówi, dobrze. Muriel zaczęła rozmyślać. Renifery Severin, Julia i Gregor skończyli poszukiwania w ostatnim domku na ich ulicy. '''Severin: '''Dobra, jak już padam z nóg... '''Julia: '''Całe starania na nic :/ '''Gregor: '''Głodny jestem, a wy? '''Severin i Julia: '''Ehe... W trójkę usiedli sobie na ławce. Wtem przybył do nich Patrick. '''Severin: '''Co ty tutaj robisz? '''Gregor: '''Nie powinieneś być ze swoją drużyną? '''Patrick: '''Zgubiłem ich :/ A po drodze widziałem całujących się Isabellę i Fatiha! '''Severin i Julia: '''Poważnie!? :D '''Patrick: '''Nie wiem z czego się cieszycie... Oni was nabierają. Udają, że są w konflikcie, by wywołać w was litość i mają na celu na was zrzucić tą niby winę, by was wyeliminować! '''Julia: '''Jak mogli!? :O '''Severin: '''Fatih, by nie był do tego zdolny! '''Patrick: '''Czyżby? A czy Fatih zawsze grał fair? Przecież dobrze znacie ich obydwu! Milczenie. '''Gregor: '''No nie w porządku... ;-; '''Patrick: '''Właśnie. Przy okazji przyniosłem wam chipsy, nie głodujcie ;) Rzucił im paczkę chipsów, po czym poszedł. ... Fatih szedł przodem z bronią w reku. A Emily i Isabella niepewnie za nim. '''Fatih: '''To na pewno tutaj! Obydwie popatrzyły na stary dom. '''Isabella i Emily: '''Dlaczego? '''Fatih: '''Popatrzcie! Na drzwiach widniał mały napis "Wilk". '''Isabella: '''A nie wpadłeś geniuszu na to, że dawniej mieszkała tu rodzina z nazwiskiem "wilk"? :P '''Fatih: '''Mi to wygląda na nowo powstały napis... '''Emily: '''Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. '''Fatih: '''To wy tu zostańcie, a ja wchodzę... '''Isabella: '''Nie, tym razem wejdziemy z tobą :) '''Fatih: '''No dobra, ale uważajcie na siebie. '''Emily: '''Spk. Wyszli do środka i pomału oglądali się wokoło. Słychać było jakieś dźwięki. '''Emily: '''Ktoś tu jest... I wycie. '''Fatih: '''Jesteśmy na terytorium wilka... Cii... Po spokojnym zwiedzeniu kuchni udali się do sypialni. '''Fatih: '''Tu chyba powinna... jest :) Pokazuje na łóżko, w którym ktoś jest okryty prześcieradłem. '''Fatih: '''Dziewczyny schowajcie się w szafie. '''Isabella: '''Nie. '''Fatih: '''Proszę was. Ciebie szczególnie Isa. :/ '''Emily: '''Chyba powinnyśmy to zrobić. '''Isabella: '''Dobrze Fatih :/ Obydwie weszły do szafy, a Fatih je zamknął. Po chwili Fatih podszedł do łóżka i pomału odkrywał prześcieradło. '''Fatih: '''Już jesteś bezpieczna babuniu! Jednak okazało się, że wcale nie była staruszka, ale naga dziewczyna. '''Dziewczyna: '''Aaaaa!!!!! '''Fatih: '''Co!? Jak to!? :O Ale gdzie jest wilk?! '''Dziewczyna: '''Rysiek pomocy!!!!! Nagle do sypialni wszedł napakowany olbrzymi bokser, który nazywał się Richard Wilk. '''Richard: '''TY! Gadaj co tu robisz i co chcesz zrobić mojej ukochanej tą bronią!? -.- '''Fatih: '''To nie tak, jak pan myśli. Ja tylko przybyłem zabić wilka. '''Richard: '''Zabić mnie!? -.- '''Fatih: '''Doszło do nie porozumienia! Nie o pana chodzi! '''Dziewczyna: '''Odkrył mnie! Chciał chyba mnie zabić! :'( '''Fatih: '''NIE! W ŻYCIU! '''Richard: '''Ty frajerze, mają dziewczynę!? A miałem z nią spędzić miło czas w łóżku... Czekaj skarbię, zajmę się tym idiotą! Fatih nie widział co ma robić, więc w odruchu namierzył na niego broń, a on mu ją zabrał i złamał. '''Richard: '''ZABIJĘ!!! Isabella i Emily uchyliły trochę szafę, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. '''Isabella: '(szeptem) O boże... Fatih :'( 'Emily: '''Zrób coś z tym. To twój mąż. '''Isabella: '''Eee... . Richard rzucił nim o ścianę. '''Fatih: '''Aua! Nie czuję nic... Ponownie zaczął go walić wszędzie. '''Fatih: '''Gdzie ja miałem głowę... Aua! :( '''Richard: '''Teraz będzie w zęby! Przywalił mu mocno w zęby, aż upadł na ziemię i mógł się podnieść. . '''Emily: '(szeptem) Zróbmy coś, bo wygląda to nieciekawie... 'Isabella: '''Ciężko mi. Ech, może sama nie zasługuję na niego :/ '''Emily: '''Zasługujesz, on ci to udowodnił. Poświęcił się dla ciebie. A jak razem czegoś nie zrobimy to stracisz go :/ '''Isabella: '''Nie chcę... . '''Richard: '''Dać mu już spokój kotku? (please) '''Dziewczyna: '''Wtrącił się w nasze życie, omal mnie nie zabił :/ '''Richard: '''Czyli wiem co zrobię... skręcę mu ten idiotyczny kark! Odwrócił się do leżącego i czołgającego się Fatiha. '''Richard: '''I po co ci to było? -.- Richard zbliżał się do Fatiha i po chwili się na niego rzucił. ... Jednak wtem zaatakowała go Isabella, aż spuściła łomot, że stracił przytomność. '''Isabella: '''Zostaw mojego chłopaka w spokoju kretynie! :P Niego dziewczyna się na nią rzuciła i jej przywaliła Emily. '''Emily: '''Co za dziwaki... A myślałam, że w ogóle nikogo tutaj nie spotkamy xD Isabella uściskała i ucałowała Fatiha. '''Isabella: '''Jestem przy tobie <3 '''Emily: '''Powinniśmy się nim zająć. Chyba rozwalił mu szczękę :/ '''Fatih: '''No akurat nie. Jednak ochraniacze na szczękę się przydają. I nic w sumie mi nie jest. Chcę tylko trochę odpocząć. Dziękuję Isa :) '''Isabella: '''Nie mogłam bez ciebie żyć :) Fatih i Isabella pocałowali się. '''Emily: '''Chyba powinniśmy stąd pójść zanim się ockną. '''Fatih i Isabella: '''Racja. Wyszli. Niedźwiedzie Severin, Julia i Gregor (z Reniferów) zauważyli się pewnym domu święcące się światło w kuchni. '''Severin: '''To chyba tu. '''Julia: '''No raczej. Gregor, masz jeszcze trochę tych chipsów, by zwabić... Zauważyła, że zjadł wszystko. '''Julia: '''Gregor... '''Gregor: '''No co? Mówiłem wam, że głodny byłem xD '''Severin: '''To co? Trzy, dwa, jeden... Pobiegli tam ze strzelbami. ... Tymczasem w tym domku była już Tatiana, która z bronią skradała się powoli. '''Tatiana: '''Dobra, już za chwilę okaże się czy to jest to... Tatiana podeszła do drzwi do kuchni. Lekko je uchyliła i zobaczyła syberyjskiego wilka, który gotował w wielkim garze zupę, w której była Staruszka nr 5. '''Tatiana: '''Ok... to tu. Teraz tylko poczekam na dobry moment. ... Wikt po wrzucił do garnka pokrojone warzywa. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Czy ty mnie w ogóle rozumiesz zwierzaku!? Wilk ziewnął. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Przecież jestem ciężko strawna. Otrujesz się mną tylko xD Wilk wsypał przyprawy. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Oż ty... przesoliłeś ją! Chcesz wylądować w szpitalu przez jakąś głupią zupę? Zrobię ci taką... tylko mnie oszczędź wilczku :) Wilk się nie zgodził. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Jesteś bardzo niegrzecznym wilkiem! Co twoi rodzice sobie o tym myślą? Wilk zawył. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Za swoich czasów potrafiłam wyć 2 razy dłużej xD Wilk wyłączył gaz i przygotował się do posiłku. Po chwili zbliżył się do gara, a zza drzwi wyskoczyła Tatiana z bronią. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Przyszłaś! :D '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie, już pani będzie bezpieczna... Wilk rzucił się na Tatianę i połamał za pomocą szczęki broń. Tatiana nie miała wyjścia i przeciągnęła się do kąta, a wilk do niej się zbliżał. Wtem do kuchni weszli Severin, Julia i Gregor, który bez zastanowienia zaczęli oddawać strzały. Każdy z nich spudłował. '''Gregor: '''mogliśmy najpierw to przemyśleć. '''Julia: '''Nom :/ Wilk na nim popatrzył, a oni szybko zwiali. Tatiana przy tej okazji starała się uciec. Jednak on ją złapał i nie puszczał. Wtem z okna wyskoczyła Muriel i rzuciła się na wilka, którego zaciągnęła do salonu. '''Muriel: '''Zły wilk... za chwilę dostanie nauczkę! '''Tatiana: '''Uff!!! Dziękuję! Jest pani niesamowita! '''Muriel: '''Ta, dzięki. xD Tatiana udała się pomóc staruszce. A z salonu słychać było potężny hałas. Tatiana i staruszka chciały sprawdzić co tam się dzieje, ale wtem weszła do kuchni Muriel ubrana w skórę wilka. '''Tatiana: '''Co pani mu zrobiła? :O '''Muriel: '''To co widać :P '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Też bym tak go potraktowała, ale nie miałam formy :P '''Muriel: '''Dobrze, że się nie dałaś. Masz u mnie szacun. Tatiana, też dałaś radę :) Przez okno wszedł Andreas uciekający przed Thomasem. Tatiana podstawiła mu haka i Andreas wśliznął z kuchni do salonu. Thomas wszedł przez okno. '''Tatiana: '''Salon. Thomas wbiegł do salonu. '''Thomas: '''No w końcu cię mam! A z salonu słychać było potężny hałas. '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Pragnę ogłosić, że zwyciężają... NIEDŹWIEDZIE!!! Moje gratulacje! Thomas przybywa do dziewczyn. '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Biedaczek... :/ '''Chris: '''A Renifery na ceremonię! To tym dniu pełnym wrażeniem... należy wam się teraz chwila odpoczynku pewnie xDDD Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie Renifery. Dziś polegliście. Cóż... Ani nie zabiliście wilka, ani nie uratowaliście staruszki xD Oddaliście już głosy i zdecydowaliście. Dziś zostają... ... ... ... ..Isabella! ... ..Julia! ... ..Emily! ...Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gregor! Zostali nam: Severin (który dziś nie przyłożył się o dziwo do wyzwania :P) i Fatih (który pomylił domki i naraził siebie i swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo). '''Isabella: '''To nie prawda. :) Pocałowała go, a Julia przewróciła oczami na ten widok. '''Chris: '''Dziś opuści nas... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..FATIH!!! '''Isabella: '''Nie może być :( '''Fatih: '''Przecież nie... '''Severin: '''Sorry Fatih, ale zawiodłeś nas. '''Isabella: '''Chcę zrezygnować za niego! '''Fatih: '''Nie, daj spokój Isa... '''Chris: '''Tak, daj spokój! Fatih zostaje! Andreas z powodu kontuzji nas opuszcza!!! '''Renifery: '''CO!? O_o '''Chris: '''Małym drukiem było napisane w regulaminie, że tylko rodzina może go zwolnić z programu po czymś takim. Jego ojciec powiedział mi, że od kogoś się o tym dowiedział i prosił o to, bym go wysłał do domu. Tak więc został wysłany do domku. Tym samym Fatih, nadal jesteś w grze ;) '''Patrick: Ja zadzwoniłem do jego taty i poinformowałem go o tym. To była wręcz idealna okazja do wyeliminowania go. I tą okazję wykorzystałem ;D Thomas: W końcu odpadł ten udawany chłopak mojej Tat! I dostał za to solidną i porządną nauczkę. Kurwa, ale się za nim naganiałem! Chris: '''Andreas odpadł, więc została ich 11! Kto będzie następny? O czym już w kolejnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu